Broken Wings
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Viktor acepta el intercambio estudiantil con tal de escapar de el acoso de las chicas de su clase, sin saber que llegaría a un lugar donde conocería a la persona que le enseñaría que el amor no es solo un sueño a pesar de sus alas rotas.
1. Cruce de destinos

**Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

 **Créditos** **a Suyexi que me motivo a escribir sobre esta hermosa shipp 7u7**

 _ **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUYEXI!**_

 _ **Ojala te guste nena, lo he hecho con amor.**_

* * *

« _The love is just a dream_ »

Viktor Krum era un joven de veintidós años de edad, estudiante de la universidad Drexel de estados unidos en la carrera de Medicina forense, un tipo alto, de buen cuerpo y según muchas chicas, "el partido perfecto", si le preguntaban a él, la verdad es que no eran cosas a las que él le diese mucha importancia, es decir, ¿Por qué fijarse en una cara bonita si esta se desvanecerá con el tiempo?, además de que lo que para la sociedad hoy es hermoso, mañana puede ser la peor aberración, personalmente el solo se consideraba un joven común.

Estaba cansado de la situación de cada día, recibir mensajes de números desconocidos y todos, absolutamente todos con el mismo texto: "Soy lo que buscas, la chica de tu vida", cuando la realidad era otra, no había visto ni una vez a la chica de su vida.

La situación tan estresante de su día a día lo había llevado a tal punto que no dudo en aceptar la oferta de intercambio a una universidad que se hallaba del otro lado del país durante un año, aunque sabía que la paz solo le duraría algunos días, después de todo no tardarían en comenzar a acosarlo.

Tras días preparando el viaje, finalmente logro arribar hasta la zona central de Vermont, personalmente esperaba encontrarse con una zona más al estilo ciudad del nuevo mundo, sin embargo –y para su suerte- Vermont era más un paisaje hermoso en el que sin duda podía pasar el resto de su vida.

Tras unos minutos de su llegada y solo segundos de haber encendido su móvil, este comenzó a sonar cual maniático, por un momento se puso dramático que incluso pensó que este explotaría, sin embargo no fue así, se trataba simplemente de una llamada paranoica de su mejor amigo dejado en la ruidosa ciudad.

—¡VIKTOR~! –habían gritado del otro lado de la línea apenas y había tomado la llamada-

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tras poner un poco de distancia entre el móvil y su oreja, amaría poder conservar en excelente estado sus órganos auditivos-

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿te atreves a preguntarme qué pasa?... ¡¿Pasa que te has ido sin despedirte?!

—Si me he despedido, lo hice mucho antes de tomar el vuelo –respondió confundido-

—Sí, te despediste de mí, pero algo más importante…. –Puso una pausa dramática que sin duda lo advertía de la poca seriedad del asunto, era tan típico de Antón que le hacía cuestionarse porque era amigo de aquel extraño sujeto obsesionado con las chicas-, tu club de fans.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No te has despedido de las chicas y ellas están devastadas –respondió como si el asunto estuviese cargado de la más absurda obviedad-

—¿Por qué eso te ha puesto paranoico?, es tu oportunidad de acercarte –le dijo mientras iba a por sus maletas, no podía hacer el tonto escuchando las cosas sin sentido de su amigo-

—Es que yo…. No podre consolarlas a todas a la vez

Viktor se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué tal cosa le sorprendida?, vamos, era Antón, que más podía esperar de él.

La llamada quedo en silencio de ambos lados de la línea, Viktor no decía nada porque la situación de por sí ya era absurda y principalmente por que cuestionaba su elección de amistades –muy a pesar de que tal selección solo se limitaba al obsesivo de las féminas-, mientras que del otro lado, el obsesivo en cuestión esperaba un ejemplar consejo de aquel que fingía como su mejor amigo sin importar que este se haya marchado sin haberle dado la lista de números telefónicos de las chicas que le acosaban.

Finalmente el único sonido que pudo escuchar Antón fue el de la llamada que fue cortada.

Menudo insensible que era Viktor.

Mientras Antón se quejaba del corazón de hielo de su amigo, el chico en cuestión caminaba hasta la salida del aeropuerto con maletas en mano y el móvil nuevamente apagado, no quería otra llamada sin sentido, al menos no por ahora que se encontraba agotado del viaje.

Subió a un taxi que lo llevo hasta la dirección anotada en el papel que le fue entregado por su profesor y emprendió el viaje hasta el lugar que sería su hogar durante todo el año.

Durante el trámite de su intercambio, creyó que viviría junto a alguna familia que le facilitaría la estancia en el lugar, sin embargo tal familia era inexistente, fue dejado simplemente en la puerta de un edificio bastante pintoresco, tanto como la ciudad misma.

Se adentró al colorido lugar y llego hasta su apartamento marcado como el 34 B, inserto la llave y se adentró en una habitación debidamente amueblada, con todos los servicios necesarios, una hermosa vista a las montañas y un muy cálido lugar que además era privado.

No sabe cuánto se había quedado allí de pie en la puerta, quizá había sido un largo rato o quizás no, lo más seguro era que sí, o quizá había estado demasiado distraído ya que no noto que tres personas discutían en el pasillo, más bien solo dos lo hacían, cuando el cayo en cuenta de tal hecho solo pudo percatarse del portazo que resonó en el lugar y aun peli rojo en compañía de un chico de lentes que permanecía callado.

—Te digo Harry, ¡Esta loca! –había expresado el chico-

—Solo dejémosla sola –había expresado con más calma el de lentes, tal como si estuviese acostumbrado a estar en medio de tan incómoda situación-

—Deberían meterla en un manicomio —expreso por último el chico mientras caminaba a la salida junto al de cabello negro-

Viktor no era una persona que se metieran en asuntos que para nada le concernían, sin embargo los sollozos que salían del otro lado de la puerta de –lo que según entendió era- su vecina, lo mejor era ignorar lo que había pasado y darle su espacio, además de que no quería darle una oportunidad a nadie para acosarlo.

Creyendo que era la manera más adecuada de evitar cualquier problema, Viktor cerró la puerta y se adentró por completo en su nuevo hogar, recorrió con calma desde la entrada hasta la habitación, la cocina debidamente equipada, el baño y un pequeño estudio, definitivamente era un lugar ideal para él.

Tras comer un sándwich que había comprado en el aeropuerto y de un debido y muy refrescante baño, cayo rendido en el mundo de los sueños y el descanso reparador libre de los dramas femeninos de su amigo Antón y de los chicas y su ropa interior voladora.

Por la mañana Viktor tomo un baño para despejar el sueño, preparo una pequeña maleta en la que llevaría sus notas y un par de libros de estudio, era el primer día de clases en un nuevo semestre y para el en una nueva escuela con nuevos profesores y nuevos compañeros.

Salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la universidad, si bien o conocía el lugar, tenía en su poder un plano con indicaciones de cómo llegar, por un momento pensó que no sería nada difícil el llegar, sin embargo un par de vueltas por aquí y por allá lo habían llevado a parar cerca de un campo, que aunque muy lindo no era el lugar al que buscaba llegar.

Resignado a su pésimo sentido de la orientación sumado a su pésima lectura de mapas y demás cosas parecidas, se decidió por tomar un taxi, aunque el poder tomar uno fue otra odisea.

Tras mucho esfuerzo finalmente logro arribar hasta la universidad, al ser una ciudad de estilo más modesto, pensó que la universidad sería algo no tan imponente como lo que había a sus ojos, sin embargo la Universidad Gryffindor en verdad que superaba todas y cada una de sus expectativas.

Miro su reloj de mano y comprobó que aún tenía un poco de tiempo extra y un poco de café no le caería nada mal, sobre todo tras la extensa caminata matutina y que realmente su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de cafeína.

Con ayuda de indicaciones –muy a pesar de tener un plano muy bien detallado- llego hasta la cafetería adornada por lo que parecían ser los logos de los equipos deportivos de la institución, claro que encabezado por el logo oficial de la institución, que en lo personal le parecía muy guay.

Se acercó a la barra mientras miraba cual niño en juguetería todo a su alrededor, estaba fascinado con el lugar.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué desea? –llamo su atención la chica que atendía el lugar, una estudiante quizá o algo así-

—Buenos días –saludo con su acento natal, llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas que atendían el lugar- ¿podrías darme un Macchiato por favor?

—Claro –respondió con una sonrisa coqueta mientras iba a prepararlo-

Cabe destacar que todas las miradas sobre el solo lo estaban incomodando al punto que quería salir corriendo del lugar.

—Aquí tiene –le llamo la chica entregándole el café en la mano con la evidente intención de hacer contacto-

-Gracias –respondió seco entregando el dinero y saliendo del lugar-

¿Por qué no le sorprendió encontrar un "Llámame" junto a un número telefónico?, claro, había recibido ese mismo mensaje muchas veces, tantas más de las que le gustaría aceptar, no podía creer que apenas ponía un pie en ese lugar y ya estaba recibiendo ese tipo de cosa.

Fue a sentarse en la fuente que había en la arboleda, quería con toda el alma tomarse su café en calma, en paz y muy tranquilo.

El tiempo sin dudar pasaba lento cuando no se disfruta, definitivamente él no lo disfrutaba en lo más mínimo, ¿Quién además de Antón disfrutaría de tener a chicas intentando flirtear de las formas más absurdas?, a él definitivamente no.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo intentado beber en paz su preciado café, llegaron chicas de diferentes carreras, unas de clases de medicina, rehabilitación, unas que parecían ser de gastronomía y muchas más, todas con la misma meta, conseguir una cita o su número telefónico.

Cansado de todo ello y antes de que las chicas que reían –de forma para nada discreta- detrás de donde él se encontraba se acercaran, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el edificio de medicina forense, apenas y tenía tiempo para llegar.

Caminaba algo molesto, durante su trayecto hacia su primera clase, cerca de cuatro chicas habían chocado "accidentalmente" con él, una manera absurda de llamar su atención, para su desgracia su madre le había educado como un caballero y dejar a una chica en el suelo no era para nada algo que un caballero debiese hacer.

Cuando finalmente logro divisar el edificio y a punto de que la felicidad le inundara el rostro, alguien más "chocó" con él y esta vez llevándolo consigo al suelo.

—¡Lo siento¡ -pidió la chica frente a él, sin embargo en ese momento su paciencia se había terminado y su caballerosidad había volado bastante lejos de allí-

—¿Eso es todo? –espetó molesto sin ver a la mujercita a la cara-, ¿es todo lo que dirás como parte de tu coqueteo absurdo y patético?, ¿Cuántas veces crees que he pasado por lo mismo?, ¡no hay forma de que me atraigan con esa coquetería barata!

—¿Disculpa? –se expresó ella igual o incluso más molesta que el-, ¿Qué te hace pensar que trato de coquetear contigo?

—Lo que me faltaba, ahora te harás la digna –dijo Viktor poniéndose de pie-

—No sé en lo que estás pensando y no me interesa, pero sin duda no eres alguien a quien me gustaría coquetearle si siquiera me gustase coquetear

—Eso no parecía cuando chocaste conmigo de esa forma tan falsa, incluso intentaste caer sobre mi

—Definitivamente caer encima de todo ese montón de anabólicos no es algo que me cause atracción o la más mínima excitación, preferiría caer sobre un montón de… estiércol.

—Claro, como si no hubiese visto tus intenciones

—Tengo demasiada prisa y no puedo perder mi tiempo discutiendo con alguien que tiene más músculos que cerebro, y aun que tuviese tiempo de sobra no lo perdería discutiendo con usted señor prepotencia.

Viktor llevó su mirada hasta la chica que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo es que ella tenía esa expresión de indignidad en el rostro cuando la víctima era el?, jamás nadie lo había llamado prepotente mientras lo miraba con esa pose de superioridad y un evidente deseo de golpearlo, para empezar ¿Qué clase de chica intenta coquetearle y tras fallar se indigna?

—Mione –se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos-, se hace tarde para el examen.

—¡Cierto! –exclamó cambiando su semblante-, vamos Harry –se detuvo por un momento y lo miro de nuevo a el-, y de nuevo una disculpa, le aseguro que no fue mi intensión chocar y mucho menos algo de lo que muy injustamente me ha acusado.

—Apresúrate Hermione –la voz chillona hablo pasando como un visaje rojizo por su lado, esa voz la reconocería tras escucharla el día anterior-, necesito tus notas.

—Búscalas en otra parte Ron –le dijo ella molesta mientras salían corriendo-

Viktor se quedó allí mismo de pie, no podía creer que se había encontrado de nuevo con los chicos del pasillo, ¿era ella entonces la chica que escucho sollozar el día anterior?, probablemente.

Escuchó el sonar de la campana que lo saco de sus divagaciones, vio su reloj y profirió una mala palabra, era demasiado tarde para su clase, tiro en un cesto su vaso con un poco de café y salió corriendo.

Por desgracia había llegado un poco tarde hasta su primera clase, la suerte fue que había un examen de evaluación diagnostica, por lo que el profesor le permitió entrar en la sala con la advertencia de que no permitiría futuras impuntualidades en su clase.

Había pasado todo momento concentrado en su examen y tomar notas que no noto que la chica de los cabellos estáticos y sus dos amigos se encontraban en la misma clase, lo supo en cuanto el profesor le hablo diciendo:

—Señorita Granger, encárguese de guiar al señor Krum por la institución, al menos hasta que conozca lo suficiente como para no llegar nuevamente tarde a sus clases

A Viktor eso le pareció sarcasmo, un cruel sarcasmo.

—Deberías dejarme eso a mí –hablo una rubia en la entrada del aula-, los ratones como tú solo deberían seguir rasgando sus libros y evitar a los chicos lindos, podrías matarlos del aburrimiento querida.

—Claro, puedes encargarte de ello si gustas, solo procura regresarlo con vida, aun no hay vacunas contra el ataque de ignorancia –le respondió Hermione mientras tomaba sus libros para salir del aula-

—No te vayas a resbalar con tu envidia, sabes bien que si fuera cierto lo que dices no estaría en una de las mejores universidades

—Claro, sigamos fingiendo que no sabemos que has pagado un jugosa suma por permanecer aquí, ahora si me permites, debo ir a "roer" más libros, la vacuna perfecta contra tu virus.

—Estúpida –le había dicho la rubia al verla salir-

Viktor sabia muchas cosas, pero había comprobado muchas más, como el hecho de que las chicas del mismo nivel hacen luchas de rivalidad a su puro estilo, alegando quien está más buena, quien es mejor en algo, quien viste mejor ropa, quien tiene el mejor auto o las mejores conquistas, incluso de cómo le se han bajado los novios unas a otras, pero la "discusión" que acababa de ver era sin duda muy diferente.

¿Por qué habían llamado a la chica de cabello divertido ratón de biblioteca?, realmente ahora que la había observado un poco mejor, ella no lucia como la típica chica coqueta y superficial, quizá la había juzgado mal, más bien la había juzgado muy mal e incluso la había tratado como todo un patán.

—Viktor, erres un idiota –dijo para sí mismo-

Salió corriendo hacia el pasillo donde solo alcanzo a ver el cabello de la chica perderse por los pasillos.

—Nosotros podemos guiarte –le abrazo por los hombros un chico a su lado, mismo que reconoció como el pelirrojo escandaloso-, Soy Ron y él es Harry –señalo a su amigo que solo saludo gentil- y ella, la que salió casi corriendo a la biblioteca es Hermione, ella es muy rara.

Krum no estaba seguro si el tal Ron era el más adecuado para etiquetar a los demás como "raros", no era como si él fuese muy normal.

Pero bueno, quizá esos chicos podrían darle algo de información sobre la chica, quizá algo que lo ayudase en su nueva meta.

Disculparse.

Principalmente por esa manera tan grosera y poco caballerosa de tratarla.

Definitivamente era un idiota.

Hermione llego hasta la biblioteca corriendo, fue hasta los estantes y allí se fue hasta una esquina solitaria donde finalmente pudo dejar caer sus lágrimas, era cansado fingir estar bien todo el tiempo, era cansado responder a cada burla e insulto sin derramar una sola lagrima en el proceso, era difícil mantenerse en pie.

Sentada en el suelo y con sus rodillas a la altura del pecho, Hermione dejo salir sus lágrimas y junto a ellas toda su frustración, con su mano cubría sus labios tratando de evitar que algún sonido que la evidenciara surgieran de estos, solo quería desahogarse un poco para poder recobrar la compostura y salir como siempre con la frente en alto mientras fingía que todo estaba de maravilla.

Tras derramar muchas lágrimas y con os ojos enrojecidos por tal acción, Hermione se levantó y camino hacia la mesa del fondo, antes de llegar tomo un libro de las estanterías, era su favorito, el libro sobre las leyendas de los Lilim, era intrigante y muy reconfortante, un libro que lograba darle calma.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a devorar cada página que pasaba, ,quería estar tranquila para el momento en que Harry llegase en compañía del escandaloso de Ron, ya luego se daría el tiempo de desahogarse a gusto en la soledad de su hogar, igual que cada noche.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Consejos, quejas y/o sugerencias en un review o por privado nenas, todo sera tomado en cuenta a fin de mejorar.**

 **¡Besitos!**


	2. Perdón

**Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

 **Nota: Una enorme -mil mas- disculpa por la tardanza, meses sin actualizar, no tengo justificación :( pero en mi defensa nada, no hay nada xD lamento si no es lo que esperaban, el desarrollo va a comenzar poco a poco y comenzaré a actualizar mas seguido, voy a esforzarme por ustedes!**

 **Suyexy, nena, perdón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Estaba cansado, estresado y bastante asustado. Cansado de las extensas y absurdas tareas impuestas por los profesores, parecía que recibiesen algún tipo de comisiones por las vidas que pudiesen arruinar a lo largo del semestre.

Estresado por la ola de exámenes sin sentido, ¿no era mas fácil la opción múltiple?, tal parecía que para los profesores no había nada mejor que preguntas abiertas a un millar de posibilidades.

Asustado de llevar a la baja su promedio, regresar a los "brazos" de Antón y a toda fémina existente y por existir de esa maravillosa sociedad.

Llevaba tan solo un par de semanas en esa universidad, solo dos semanas y ya sentía que había visto mas sostenes que en una tienda de lencería. ¿Por qué ese afán de creer que tiene algún fetiches con el encaje?, la realidad era que el encaje, satín, seda y lo que sea, le venía dando igual.

Otro de los motivos de su latente estrés, era sin duda la chica de cabello extrañamente alocado y bonito, Hermione Granger,la amiga del chico de lente Potter y el raro con nombre de alcohol.

Estaba allí, debajo de un gran árbol, rogando a cualquier ser supremo en existencia, que por favor le dejasen en paz, no podía pasarse el día huyendo de las chichas y el chico raro de cabello rojo, era demasiado, él no podía con tanto, con ese ritmo, no le quedaba espacio lara seguir a Hermione "la fugitiva", la chica que apenas y lo detectaba, huí despavorida.

Pensando en sus cosas estaba, cuando tras un largo día y con la reciente liberación de la última clase, vio a Hermione caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al jardín trasero, el pequeño que conducía al pequeño y abandonado parque. Víctor tomó toda sus energías, las pocas que aun mantenía, y corrió detrás de ella, él era un caballero y debía pedir perdón.

Avanzó por el pequeño jardín, Victor la vio caminar hasta el parque, sentarse en lo mas alejado y abrir un libro, mismo del que parecía tomar apuntes, probablemente estudiando para algun examen, eso mismo debería hacer él, pero su caballerosidad le supera de vez en vez.

Iba tan feliz, iba a disculparse al fin, sin embargo y como la vida le juega una que otra vez en contra, Víctor bajó rodando.

Un letrero que diga: "cuidado, colina en bajada al viejo parque", no sería para nada malo.

El pobre hombre rodó cuesta abajo, no era tan alto pero con su cuerpo debilitado, para el había sido lo mas rudo que había probado, tenía esa extraña sensación como su Antón anduviese por allí y le hubiese empujado.

Una montaña de tierra detuvo su rodada en seco, estaba húmeda y pastosa, no quería saber el porque de tal cosa, lo ignoraría y seguiría feliz con su vida.

Se arrastró por el pasto húmedo hasta su mochila, con los libros regados y sus lápices quebrados, ahora si que la suerte se lució, se la había jugado con todo lo que tenía, como una bofetada bien plantada, con la palma bien dotada de la mano. Joder como dolía.

Recogió lo mas que pudo, la " fugitiva" no se había inmutado de su caída, no sabía si eso lo reconfortaba o lo entristecía, pero prefería vivir en la ignorancia y avanzar con una disculpa y el corazón en la mano, después de todo, un caballero debe hacer lo que un caballero debe hacer.

Se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa, fingiría como los niños que nada sucedía, a paso lento pero seguro avanzó hasta los lugares últimos, allí donde Hermione tomaba nota y sonría complacida, si no la hubiese visto ignorándolo, juraría allí mismo que la chica se estaba mofando de su caída.

Pero no era el caso, la señorita Granger era toda una dama.

Avanzó en silencio y se colocó a su lado, formuló su mejor sonrisa y siguió el consejo de su viejo amigo, "una sonrisa junto a una pose bonita, seguro que te perdonan hasta una grosería", pero bueno, el no posaba bonito porque quería, era mas bien un calambre que lo aturdía.

—Seg...

Se quedó allí, paradito como una piedra, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus intentos de disculpa por los suelos, Hermione le miraba entre asustada, aterrada o muy perturbada, no la culpaba, él estaría de la misma forma en su lugar.

No entendía el motivo para que sus pantalones hayan caído, pero entendía el motivo para que la chica hubiese huido. Maravillosamente ella no lo hizo.

No, si, haya va huyendo y probablemente llamando a la policía.

Víctor arribó a su departamento bastante tarde, ya había anochecido y tenía hambre, mucha hambre. De camino a casa no había podido tomar un taxi, nadie quería a un andrajoso con posibles mañas al robo a bordo, lo entendía, él tampoco lo subiría.

Caminó hasta casa y de camino le interrogó un policía, logró librarse gracias a su credencial de estudiantes y veinte dolares "para el refresco" que le pidió con una sonrisa el hombre.

Pero esa odisea ya era pasada, finalmente se encontraba en casa, cálida, con comida, un baño y mucha calma, su bendita y hermoaa casa.

Tan sólo tomó una manzana de la nevera encaminándose al baño, bajo sus arremendados pantalones y sus boxers, fue hasta la bañera y se hundió en esta, con reburbujeante agua, quitó cada seña de mugre, algunas de dudosa procedencia y otras de las que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea.

Si fuese un hombre de absurdas creencias, daría por hecho que la mala suerte lo había hecho su conejillo de indias, sin embargo no era ese el motivo, lo único que pasaba allí era fácil y sencillo. Estaba cansado y casi no había dormido, juntemosle la gripe infernal que le había agredido y ¡Bam!, nos queda un Víctor maltratado y agredido por si mismo.

Se ponía a pensar un poco mientras se atragantaba con una manzana roja, llevaba un mes viviendo allí, un mes desde que había tratado como un patán a la señorita de cabello y ojitos bonitos, un mes en el que intentó disculparse pero todo le salió mal, dónde si no terminó con el raro de cabello rojo y su amigo de gafas grandes, terminaba con una chica con mas tela en la zapatillas que el cuerpo.

La había visto en escasas ocasiones -a la fugitiva-, ya no pasaba mucho rato incluso con Potter, había pasado tiempo con el chico en cuestión y ella no asomaba ni el mas mínimo riso de bonito color, había desistido a la segunda semana y comenzado una nueva táctica. Ir a la biblioteca hasta tal punto de casi vivir en ella.

Grave error, la biblioteca era enorme, se había perdido en un par de ocasiones, un par mas un par menos, eso es lo de menos.

No había podido hablar con ella ni un poquito, vale, que no le había siquiera visto lo suficiente como para asegurar que no era una ilusión bizarra de su mente pérdida y agotada.

Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, al menos eso era lo que se suponía pasaría, por ello había puesto en peligro su integridad masculina quedándose un par de minutos más, siendo que normalmente, al escuchar el timbre que finalizaba el día, él huía.

Pero su poco cuidado a su cuerpo le había jugado en contra, arrastrándolo -literal- por el suelo y quitándole hasta las palabras de la boca, porque nada mas allá de un intento de palabra había surgido de su boca, su cerebro se había apagado y sus buenas intenciones había volado lejos, doblaron en una esquina y caminaron derecho al carajo.

Hablando de carajos, él estaba desesperado.

Salió de la ducha, se colocó solo un bóxer, fue a la nevera y atracó todo lo que pudo, nada demasiado pesado para pasar la noche, pero suficiente para que su estómago dejase de gruñir. Tomó un vaso con leche, lo bebió de un trago y se fue a dormir, relativamente temprano cuándo el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las ocho, pero iba a descansar y dormir como un rey, mañana pediría la ayuda de San Google para responder el examen bien.

La mañana llegó helada y con una ventisca infernal, se levantó tiritando un poco y se fue a bañar, agua tibia y encantadora para relajar, después de eso fue a por un desayuno completo y un poco de jugo recién hecho, se sentó a desayunar contento y escuchó los mensajes de voz que el dramático de Antón dejó.

Cosas de siempre, chicas llorando y que querían su dirección, no sabía porque su amigo aún la pedía, si ya había dejado en claro que no coleccionaría sostenes y bragas de dudosa procedencia y estado. Ya no tenía guantes clínicos para llevar lejos las cajas de regalos.

Era un caballero, es cierto, pero otra cosa era un coleccionador enfermo.

Respondió en breve a los mensajes de su amigo, con un: "también te extraño, te llamó cuándo regrese por la noche", aun se preguntaba para que se molestaba si el igual le llenaría el teléfono de mensajes voz. Un poco insensato el hombre.

Tomó su mochila y su móvil, estaba fresco y descansado, pero no preparado para el exámen, igual Google estaba bien instalado, actualizado y a la mano.

Salió del departamento y se topó de frente con la fugitiva, Hermione Granger, la vida era hermosa, bella y preciosa, casi tan preciosa como la cara sorprendida de la señorita mientras él sonreía.

Tenía exactamente 53 minutos y mas de veinte segundos para llegar a la universidad, un taxi lo dejaría allí en solo cinco minutos, eso le dejaba 48 minutos, cuatro emplearía en llegar al aula y dos para prepararse a tomar el examen, eso le dejaba 41 minutos, no, 40 y 58 segundos para disculparse.

—¡Señorita Granger! -había expresado con mas emoción de la necesaria-, finalmente la encuentro

—Buenos días -expresó ella entre molesta y avergonzada, Víctor se reprendía mentalmente, era temprano y el ya la andaba regando-, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Buenos días -repitió Víctor avergonzado-, disculpe mis modales, es solo que le había estado buscando

—¿Qué no era yo la acosadora? -dijo confundida y fastidiada, aparentemente-

—Me equivoqué, suplico me disculpe, por favor solo pido unos minutos de su tiempo

—¿Por que debería darte mi valioso tiempo de estudio?, no se si lo recuerde pero tendremos un exámenes en los próximos 50 minutos

—Lo sé, pero realmente necesito hablar con usted, se que mi comportamiento ha sido reprobable, realmente estoy arrepentido por ello -levantó su mirada avergonzado y completó-, y por lo de ayer.

—Su exhibicionismo no es de mi incumbencia -aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas-, a mi parecer se ha disculpado ahora mismo, no creo que haya algo de lo que debamos hablar, usted se ha disculpado y yo le disculpo, fin del asunto, con permiso.

—¡Espere! -exclamó tomándola de la mano, allí notó que era delgada y pequeña, no había allí garras -uñas- postizas y era cálida-, lo siento... realmente quisiera poder conversar un momento, solo un poco... por favor.

Vale, era convincente de alguna forma, ¿cuál?, una forma llamada honestidad y corazón.

Hermione terminó accediendo, no dijo que sí pero vale, no se movió de su lugar, mas bien tomó una pose de: "te escucho, habla ya".

—Primero, me disculpo por todo lo que dije cuándo nos conocimos -Hermione rodó los ojos y Víctor entró en pánico, ¿que debía hacer?-, soy honesto cuándo digo que realmente no suelo tratar mal a las personas, yo tan solo estaba estresado y exploté

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en su estrés?

—Nada, lo sé y por ello me disculpo, yo no debí tratarle así, estoy tan avergonzado de mi comportamiento, me hubiese encantado disculparme antes, pero no pude hablarle antes -"por que huía fugitiva" quiso decir, pero vale, no era el momento-

—No huía -respondió ella, Víctor consideró investigar la telepatía o algo así, pero no lo comentaría, al menos por ahora-, sólo estaba estudiando, por eso no nos encontramos, tampoco es como que me muriese por ver al señor "irresistible" -comentó ella con ironía-

—Entiendo -estaba dolido, no era necesario usar ese tono de voz-, por favor, señorita Granger, ¡Disculpe mi deplorable comportamiento, permitame compensarlo!

—No es necesario -dijo un poco cohibida, que el chico lucía arrepentido y ella no acostumbraba a lidiar con ello, prefería ahora mismo hablar con Harry o escuchar las estupideces de Ron, bueno no-, ya dije que está olvidado

—¿Puedo compensarlo? -preguntó con una reverencia, a que era perseverante -o testarudo- el hombre-

—No hace falta, la disculpa es suficiente

—¿Está segura, señorita?, no se si sea correcto

—Lo es -dijo un poco confundida-, yo también me disculpo

—¿Por qué? -quería disculparse, no hacerla sentir culpable, ¿algo había hecho mal?, claro Krum-

—Por decir que es una masa de anabólicos -maravilloso, ella se notaba avergonzada-

—No se preocupe, después de todo yo le ofendí primero -mentiría si dijese que ya lo había olvidado, la verdad es que le dolía esa herida-, pero aclaro que nunca he consumido ningún tipo de anabólico

—No lo dudo -aclaró ella-, yo sólo lo dije por molestar

—Entiendo

Silencio incómodo, no había nada peor que eso, Antón siempre lo mencionaba, si hay un incómodo silencio, tu cita y tú, están muertos, aún que bueno, no era una cita, solo un ritual de disculpas y posible amistad.

¡Eso es!, quizá podrían hacer una amistad.

—Entonces... ¿Amigos?

—No

Vale, eso no lo esperaba, si hasta había extendido su mano en son de paz, incluso quería entrar a su habitación a por una banderilla blanca que incita la paz y alguna paloma que pudiese atrapar desde su ventana.

—¿No? -su voz sonó demasiado decepcionada, pero no era tiempo de eso-

—Sería como forzar una amistad por un error -dijo ella sacando un libro para leerlo-, no funcionaría -miró su reloj y continuó por el pasillo-, se hace tarde, adiós.

Víctor reaccionó a siete minutos del examen, había llegado cual zombie en taxi y llevaba mas de cinco minutos en su asiento, no le molestaba ser rechazado, simplemente se sentía de alguna manera decepcionado.

¿No era prospecto a una amistad?, quizá debía ser mas como Ron.

No, mejor no, el chico era demasiado raro.

Hermione ingresó al aula, llevaba un libro en la mano y lucía algo molesta, Ron llegaba habloteando y Harry solo estaba siendo Harry, como siempre. Sin pensarlo -quizá si-, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta donde la chica de cabello alborotado tomaba asiento.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger -le había saludado, él mismo estaba mas sorprendido de Hermione-

—Buen día, señor Krum -respondió ella confundida, quizá hasta perdida-

No supo que hacer, entró en pánico y volvió a su lugar, no esperaba que ella le fuese a responder, Hermione era diferente en muchas formas, difícil de leer y sobre todo, fascinante.

Entendía bien lo que ella quería decir esa mañana, hacerse amigos así porque sí no era bueno, sería falso y forzado, una amistad muy vaga, para nada real y sin confianza.

Él era testarudo, quizá no tuvieron el mejor comienzo, Hermione estaba llena de cosas extrañas, pero a él le agradaba, era diferente y como la calma, en el fondo y aun que le costaba un poco aceptarlo, Hermione era una persona con la que quería estar, con quién podría sentirse libre y a quien sin dudar, tal como a Antón, le brindaría su total confianza y amistad.

Ya vería esa señorita fugitiva, se harían amigos y le demostraría que en él podría confiar, ya no tendría que llorar sola detrás de una puerta, yo no tendría que huir de él como si se tratase de una presa.

Hermione por su parte, estaba confundida, Víctor era demasiado extraño, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas descifrar sus pasos, pero él siempre le superaba, un chico extraño que llegó en un momento extraño, se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con lo que "Baba" había dicho, pero lo dudaba un poco, ella aún no había visto un gato.


End file.
